


Dead But Still Kicking

by Alis_Wonderland



Series: The Secret [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, I'm not sure where this story is going, Season 5A, Stiles comes back as a vampire, Stiles has amnesia, Stiles is an odd vampire, Temporary Character Death, Theo might show up at one point, he is not a normal one, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alis_Wonderland/pseuds/Alis_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never made it back home after his argument with Scott outside of Deaton's clinic. He knew Scott would never understand that Donavan's death was an accident, but he was still angry about his best friend's reaction. Let it be known that being angry and driving in the rain don't mix well. Stiles dies that night, but that is not all. His corpse goes missing from the morgue the next day, leaving a guilt ridden Scott and company to wonder what happened.<br/>It doesn't help the situation when a group of vampires show in town, a month after Stiles's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

> This is was originally going to be the first story in this series, but I ended up putting it off for some time because I got caught up with all my other ideas.  
> I was also supposed to post this at the same time as the first chapter of Be Careful What You Wish For, but my life is full of distractions.  
> BTW, this story takes place right after Scott and Stiles argue outside in the rain, so the sheriff isn't in the hospital. (Let's face it, I'm sure I wasn't the only one who thought something bad was going to happen to Stiles after the argument. All the scenes made it look that way.)
> 
> *This story will be shorter than Be Careful What You Wish For*

 

Stiles decided he needed to get away from Beacon Hills. With everything that was going on, he didn’t know how much more he could take. Scott had decided to trust Theo over Stiles and hadn’t let his best friend try to explain himself, so Stiles had been basically left without a pack. His dad didn’t seem to trust him as well. Put it all together and that left a very lonely and frustrated Stiles.

As Stiles drove away after having his fight with Scott, he was very tempted to leave the fucking hellhole of a town that Beacon Hills was. Thinking he didn’t have anything else to lose, since Theo had already taken everything, Stiles stepped harder on the gas petal. Passing the ‘Now Leaving Beacon Hills’ sign without looking back.

The rain made it very hard to see where he was going, but he could have cared less. It wasn’t until he thought he saw something in the middle of the road that realized driving angry in the rain had been the worst idea. By then though, it was too late. His life flashed before his eyes as his jeep rammed into a tree. He felt an unbearable sharp pain around his midsection and duller, but still painful feeling on the back of his head. Before he could try to wrap his head around what had just happened, his whole faded to pitch black.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the sheriff got a dreaded call from the police department, saying that a local ranger had found a wrecked jeep at the side of the road.

All the sheriff could think as he quickly sped through town to get to the scene of the wreckage was “Please don’t be a blue jeep, please don’t be Stiles.”

At the same time, Scott and the others couldn’t help but feel a sharp sense of pain and loss. They felt a pull leading them to the edge of town that they couldn’t shake. They, too, found themselves at the scene of the accident.

When Scott arrived, the first thing he saw was the sheriff weeping out and being held in place by three other officers. The man was desperately trying to get past them, but he was so broken that he wasn’t so successful. Scott felt the man’s despair and wanted nothing more than to comfort the man he had grown to think of as his father for many years.

That’s when he saw it.

The unmistakable shade of light blue that stood out among all its surroundings.

It was Roscoe, Stiles’s infamous jeep.

Scott’s heart stopped. Guilt and dread filling every part of his being.

He pushed past all the police officers, which wasn’t too hard with his super strength, and a few seconds later he was standing right in front of the wrecked jeep.

Coming face to face with none other than Stiles. His best friend’s eyes staring blankly back him. Faded to a greyish color and void of any life. Eyes that would never again blink or gleam with mischief.

There was a tree branch going through Stiles’s stomach, which was most likely the reason he had died.

Scott burst into tears. He couldn’t stand the fact that his best friend probably sat there, bleeding to death and perhaps hoping someone would find before he met his maker. But they hadn’t, no one had found him in time. Stiles had died bleeding out in the rain, alone.

He had died alone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were supposed to have held a funeral, but Stiles’s body had disappeared from the morgue the very next day. John and the rest of the police department tried to find the body, but had no luck. There were no leads, no motive, therefore no way to give the sheriff proper closure…or at least the closest he could get to it.

The man was devastated. His whole world had crumbled. Not only had he lost his wife, but he had also lost his son. And not only that, he wasn’t able to be with either of them or comfort them on their final moments. He hadn’t been there to say goodbye, not that it would have been easy to do so. He felt that he had turned his back on his family, and the world had decided to punish him for that.

John nearly drank himself to death, but luckily Scott and Melissa had decided to check up on him at that moment and were able to call an ambulance. After that moment, neither Scott nor Melissa left the man out of their sight for long.

The pack tried to do their part to find out what happened to Stiles’s body, but it was a dead end for them as well. They believed it had something to do with the supernatural, but they weren’t able to find the slightest clue. Neither Lydia, the banshee who could find dead bodies, nor Parrish, the hellhound who carried them away somewhere, could find Stiles.

The whole situation with the Dread Doctors and Theo didn’t help much with their search. Sure, they had found out the truth about Theo, but by then it had been too late. Stiles was gone and they would be left wondering what happened to the body. Scott was a train wreck, almost as bad as the sheriff. Maybe even worse because he felt it was his fault Stiles died since it happened on the night of their argument. There was nothing that could ease his guilt. The only apologies he could give were cried out to an empty grave.

The whole pack had gone numb after losing their beloved human. Even in dire situations, he had always found a way to crack a joke or two. And now he was gone, at a time they needed him the most.

Dealing with the supernatural threats that plagued Beacon Hills had served as a distraction for everyone, but even that was taken from them. The Dread Doctors and Theo vanished without a trace one day, most likely going away to plan out their next scheme.

For now, it was all silent in Beacon Hills. And the pack hated every second of the silence, for it reminded them of a time that the silence had been filled with laughter. Laughter that would never be heard again.

They tried their best to ty to make it through their senior year, trying to ignore the memories they had of Stiles wandering down the halls causing trouble, but were failing badly.

Finally, as if some unseen powers had taken a little pity on them, something happened in Beacon Hills that grabbed their attention.

One month after Stiles’s death, something finally came to distract them from their sorrow.

And it came in the form of a group of people breaking into the hospital. But that wasn’t all, these people weren’t there to steal medicine or medical equipment.

Oh no, they were there to steal…blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter doesn't seem like much, but my friends say something is better than nothing.  
> Also, I'm sorry if I disappoint people who like this story, but my priority is writing Be Careful What You Wish For ( I think I'll start referring to it as BCWYWF because I hate writing it out and feeling like it's a Fall Out Boy song), so most of my effort is going there instead of here   
> I'll try to post some more stuff sooner than last time ( the big 2 month or so absence), but I can't make any promises due to the three research projects and other school related stuff that I have to do this semester.

It wouldn’t have been so bad if only a few blood bags had gone missing, but that hadn’t been the case.

There had been at least three other times this month that blood bags had gone missing, but no one had any leads as to who had taken them. It wasn’t noticeable at first, but by the third time theft happened, the hospital decided to put its foot down.

With all the shit going on in Beacon Hills lately, the hospital grew tired of all the unexplainable damage that kept occurring on its premise and decided to upgrade their security. Apparently, someone or something could have cared less about the upped security, and triggered one of the silent alarms.

Having lived through many supernatural scenarios in the last few years, Nurse McCall figured it was a wise idea to call her son and his pack when the hospital staff was notified about the possible breach in a certain section of the large building.

The area had been cleared off and the local police had arrived, but after many pain stricken minutes, nothing happened.

There were no gunshots to be heard. There was no shouting. Not even the shuffling of feet.

There was only silence. Complete silence.

Melissa had been able to sneak off to the security room while she waited for the pack’s arrival, and immediately started looking at all the monitors to see if any of the cameras had picked up anything.

At first, there was nothing. Then she caught sight of the police officers that had gone to check things out, they were lying on the floor, not moving. Melissa couldn’t tell from the monitor screen if they were alive or not.

Suddenly, what seemed to be a blur flashed across one of the screens. A couple more blurs followed right after. When the blurs stopped moving all of a sudden, the shapes of five hooded figures could be made out.

As if that wasn’t enough to know they weren’t human, their glowing eyes sure were.

“Damn it. Where are you, Scott?” Melissa whispered through gritted teeth.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Scott got the call from his mom, he and the other wolves quickly made their way towards the hospital. They weren’t certain the situation was supernatural related, but it was best to assume they were nowadays.

Scott had thought he had smelled something strange earlier in the week, but had shrugged it off when he couldn’t find anything. It had been quite peaceful in Beacon Hills this past week, and as much as Scott wanted something to keep him busy, he would rather not jinx things.

Apparently, life had other plans.

The moment the pack stepped foot in the hospital, they were hit with the mixed scent of death, life, and medication.

It was the usual smell the hospital gave off, but somehow the scent seemed to have gotten more intense.

They tried to pinpoint where the scent seemed stronger, and made their way to the source. As soon as they got close, the first thing the wolves could hear were at least ten heartbeats. Half of them were so calm that the owners of the heartbeats must have been asleep. The rest were calm as well, but seemed more active. The pack prepared themselves to face the new monster or monsters of the week, when they saw was the bodies of the police officers.

Scott was worried they might have been killed by whatever was lurking around in the hospital wing, but gave a sigh of relief when he realized they had been the calmer heartbeats.

“Why hello, wolfie”, a woman’s voice chuckled nearby.

Scott and the others turned towards the direction of the voice and found a young woman with fiery red hair sitting on one of the transport beds in the hall, sucking on a lollipop with indifference to the scene before her.

“What are you doing in our town? Get out,” Scott growled. Eyes glowing red and claws already extended.

“Relax, it’s not like we killed any of these guards. I thought that would please you, young Alpha”, the woman said slyly, her eyes glowing a pinkish shade of red. Scott and the others would have thought she might have been another Alpha werewolf, except that didn’t really explain the need for blood or why she smelled like death and hospital instead of wolf. The most logical choice right now was vampire.

“We?!”

“My clan and I of course. Werewolves are not the only ones who travel in groups, silly.”

As if on cue, four hooded figures flashed to the woman’s side. One of them carrying a small duffle bag on his shoulder. Scott and the others could tell there were bags of blood in the duffle bag because of the smell.

They were definitely dealing with vampires.

“That blood doesn’t belong to you!” Scott growled, posed to attack.

The redhead simply gave a small chuckle. “Silly puppy, would you rather we drain a couple of townspeople to have our meal?”

Scott paused at that, he definitely preferred this over people having their blood sucked away. Before Scott could tell his betas not to attack yet, Malia and Liam shot out to strike at the redhead. Brett was the only one to stay by Scott’s side.

Their attack was blocked by two of the hooded vampires, each tackling one of the wolves. Malia turned her attacks against the one in a forest green hoodie as soon as she got back on her feet, while Liam took after the one in the dark blue hoodie.

The redhead sighed, looking at her clan members.

“Well, I was planning on laying low for a while and avoid confronting you, but alas, it couldn’t be avoided”, a grin formed on her face as she got off the transport bed. “Things are more fun this way though. I do enjoy a good fight now and then, so I hope we don’t defeat you too quickly.”

At that, Scott and Brett had no choice but to join the fight.

Throwing each other against walls and slashing them with claws, the vampires and werewolves were on par. Almost evenly matched, except the vampires had one extra member. Not that he was doing anything. Throughout the whole fight, the lean vampire in the grey hoodie did nothing but watch them while leaning against a wall.

The other vampires didn’t seem to care whether he joined or not, but once Malia managed to inflict a deep enough wound on her vampire that required him to take some time to heal, the red haired leader told Grey Hoodie to replace him.

“Come on Clyde!” she yelled when he remained leaning against the wall. “Help out, kid. It’s the least you can do after what we’ve done for you.”

The grey hooded vampire gave a sigh before using his vampire speed to attack Malia.

The vampires were gaining the upper hand as the fight waged on, it seemed as if they had been holding back since the beginning.

Just as the pack thought they were defeated, Deaton showed up in the hall out of the blue, and threw a yellow powder towards the fighting supernatural creatures. It do anything to the werewolves, but to the vampires, it had a burning effect.

They hissed as their skin sizzled, and lost their focus on attacking the pack.

Malia took that opportunity to tackle the Clyde vampire to the ground and pin him down. Said vampire was still wearing his hood up, so Malia couldn’t really see his facial features except for his mouth and chin. He had pale skin that would be normal for a vampire, by the looks of the others, but there was something familiar about this vampire. Something about the moles that lined his skin. Something about how he licked his lips nervously.

Before her mind could connect the dots as to why the vampire seemed so familiar, Malia was pushed off by Clyde and pinned against a wall. The pressure of the hands pinning her disappeared almost as soon as it came, when in a blur of movement, all the vampires that stood before the pack vanished.

“Well, it looks as if we have a vampire problem to deal with,” Deaton said with a small smile before turning to walk away, leaving the pack to heal themselves and collect their thoughts.

After the pack decided to hold a pack meeting later that day, they decided to split up and go home for a while.

As Malia walked out of the hospital, the only thing on her mind was why that Clyde vampire felt so familiar. She couldn’t shrug it out of her mind. Maybe she would ask Scott and the others about it during the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you like, you can also find me on Tumblr as alis-from-wonderland. I haven't really posted that much there because it is a somewhat new account, but you're always welcome to ask me stuff. :)

**Author's Note:**

> The reason for Stiles being turned into a vampire will most likely be left unknown for the most part (maybe it will be known at the very end, IDK).  
> When I first thought up this story, all that was on my mind was that maybe the bite that Donavan gave Stiles on his shoulder did something to him. Chimeras are experiments so who is to say their bite doesn’t carry some unpredictable effects.  
> I don't know if I'll take that route to explain Stiles's vampirism because there's another possibility that I might use instead. I'll just figure it out as I go along, whatever the reason ends up being, it won't be said until the end.
> 
> Please comment of what you guys think :)


End file.
